everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Breadie Barmbrack
Breadie Barmbrack is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Gnome, from the fairy tale collected by the Brothers Grimm "The Gnome". Breadie is currently attending Ever After High in her Legacy Year and, on the destiny conflict, sides with the Rebels. She thinks that it is wise and intelligent to go against the system in a place full of traditions, and believes that every fairy tale should be able to live their very own story. Character 'Personality' Happiness and joy is bottled up in a fairly small body, and perhaps that is why Breadie seems to be way happier than she actually should be. She's a cheerful young gal with a jovial smile on her face all the time, and those are rare the times when you will see Breadie sad or disappointed with something. The gnome is humorous and funny, and one of the things she most enjoys doing it putting a smile on people's face. Breadie's lighthearted manner is the kind of "forgive and forget", as she sees no point in holding a grudge, and that is probably the reason why she is never unhappy or melancholic. She truly sees violence as the last resort for anything, and is a bigger fan of using diplomacy and mercy, thus why she rarely uses brutality to deal with her problems, forgives easily and forgets fastly. Breadie's brightness shows up in how creative she is, and how talented and skilled she is with manual work. If she is feeling happy, she feels inspired. If she is feeling sad for a reason, she also feels inspired. Her high intelligence shows up both in her grades and in the way she is capable of building anything she wants, and how fast she gets to learn things and reproduce what she just saw. Breadie is an applied student, but thinks that her intelligence comes more from her photographic memory than from her actually studying for something. Nevertheless, she is a very smart young lady. However, Breadie's curiosity tends to be the cause of a lot of trouble she gets into. If someone said they saw something haunting the school in the middle of the night on Sunday, Breadie will be investigating on Monday. She doesn't measure the consequences of her acts when she is exploring something, and doesn't mind if it gets her in trouble. Her adventurous and daring spirit talks louder, and she cannot resist living something new and interesting. Breadie’s energy and enthusiasm for living shines through every inch of her tiny, little body. For her, being alive is a wonderful thing, and there is so much to learn and to live within her five centuries of life. Though she does have a long life, she seems to worry about living every single second to its fullest, as there are so many things she wants to see and to live and to know. This takes her to being always "a little ahead of time" from most people. She talks too fast, thinks too fast, lives too fast, and even though she is quite a good listener, you must entertain Breadie first to get her to listen to you. Due to that, she might be not the best help when you're looking for someone to vent to. Additionally, Breadie is a very hardworking girl, and very dedicated to her tasks. Her fast-thinking mind is very helpful when she wants or has to do six things at once, and it seems unbelievable that she actually can do everything she wants at once. She generally doesn't mind about making mistakes and sees it as a good way of learning, and laughs at it when one of her experiments or recipes go absurdly wrong. 'Appearence' Breadie's most notable features are both her height and her hair. She stands at 2'7 (or 80 cm), being one of the smallest students in Ever After High, and her skin is peachy and very soft, as described by some. Her roundy face is filled with freckles and framed by red locks, making Breadie outstanding in a crowd. Her hair is actually bigger than Breadie herself, and she has to keep it up in different hairdos so it doesn't get in her way. Despite growing up eating more baked goods than she probably should, Breadie is actually fairly skinny due to her metabolism. Regarding her preferences for dressing up, Breadie likes cute dresses as much as she likes sailor pants. Her motifs are mainly composed by breads of different types and flowers. Her colour scheme is comprised of earthy and sandy tones. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Baking & Baked Goods' It is a given. After all, Breadie's father did beat up some guys that didn't give him bread, and he also did name her daughter after his favourite thing: bread. Growing up, Breadie enjoyed eating baked goods more than she enjoyed baking them, but now, her love for eating is equal to her love for baking. She is a talented baker and makes delicious breads, cakes, cookies, brownies, pies, tarts, puddings... You name it. She's more skilled in baking sweet things, and loves to spend time in the kitchens of Ever After High. Breadie also likes to apply her alchemic knowledge to her recipes, to improve them. It hasn't failed once. 'Alchemy' Alchemy is truly one of the things Breadie most loves, and it is certainly the thing she's most interested into. She is very good at potion brewing, especially, and equals to a lot of sorcerers in Ever After. She could recite the entire periodic table of elements in two minutes, and is constantly making awful puns and jokes with it. Breadie thinks that she would make a pretty great scientist in the future... But it still unsure. 'Exploring' Breadie knows every hidden place in Ever After High, all due to her love for exploring. She is really an adventurer and takes pleasure in exploring as much as she takes pleasure in making potions. 'Stealing' Breadie is small and sneaky, two perfect things to steal some stuff here and there. She likes shiny things and thinks that all shiny stuff she finds must belong to her collection, and by the morning, she likes to hide in inaccessible places of the kitchens when the cooks are preparing breakfeast to steal some bread or tarts. Breadie is so legitimately good at it that no one has ever noticed her. 'Shiny Things' She is a fan of small shiny things, especially jewels, gems, buttons and everything in between. Breadie keeps a hidden collection of things she found or stole, and takes pride in it. Dungeons & Damsels Of course Breadie enjoys a good old roleplaying game, and has an habit of always playing with very tall races. Currently playing with a firbolg druid, Breadie has such a luck with her dice, and has never had a critical fail (to her table's surprise). She won't lie, she loves when people jokingly call her a gnome rogue/artificer, mostly because she's pretty sure that this is exactly what she is. Fairy Tale - The Gnome 'How the story goes' :Main article: The Gnome 'How does Breadie fit into it?' Breadie was born to the Gnome of the story and his wife, and she is their elder daughter. By birthright, she is the apparent heir to her father's legacy. However, upon coming to Ever After High, Breadie decided to side with the Rebels, and shall not fulfill her destiny - which might pass down to one of her younger siblings. Relationships 'Family' 'Wrenn Barmbrack' Wrenn is Breadie's dad, the current Gnome of the story. Breadie obviously loves her daddy dearly, though she wishes he could be less aggressive and a little better at expressing his love for her. They tend to not interact much, for Breadie's sadness, but Wrenn is truly doing his best to be around for his elder daughter. Of course they do love to hang around sneakily to steal some baked goods, though Wrenn is not as sneakily as he used to be in his days - with Breadie often having to come back to either bargain for the stuff they stole or pay for it. 'Donella Scheppen' Donella, Breadie's mother, is a lovely lady with an impeccable posture. Breadie is quite sure that she was a princess or something before getting married to Wrenn. Donella is incredibly caring and loving, and the young gnome couldn't ask for a better mom. Breadie misses her mommy's warm hugs and her laughs, and constantly sends her letters to make sure she's okay and happy (and also proud of her). Donella and Wrenn divorced shortly after Breadie's youngest brother was born, and due to Breadie inherting Wrenn's legacy, she ended up with her dad. Donella has always been close, watching carefully over her daughter and being around as Breadie grows up, but it's not the same as before. As long as both Donella and Wrenn are happy, though, Breadie is happy too. 'Twelve Younger Siblings' Breadie has eight younger siblings from both her parents and four half-siblings from her father. She is not particularly close to any, to be honest, as they all went living with their mother when their parents divorced and her half-siblings are not from a second marriage of her father. Breadie loves them all equally, though, and wishes to be a good elder sister for them. Whenever they see each other, they don't have a single fight and truly spend quality time together. 'Friends' [[Piper Fiddler|'Piper Fiddler']] Breadie loves bards and Breadie really likes tall people, so Piper's definitely a combo. She generally follows Piper around just enjoying her company and her music, and they come off as the exceptional rogue/bard duo, as they like to say. Plus, Piper's very tall when compared to Breadie, and therefore able to give warm hugs and piggyback rides to her little gnome friend. They're seen together most times, and the gnome is actually very lucky to have Piper in her life. Unbeknownst to Breadie, Piper has feelings growing stronger each day for her. Perhaps a little suspicious of the bard's flushes and smiles, Breadie would never find it possible that Piper has a crush on her, and thinks that their playful flirting is just an harmless little game. 'Ginger Breadhouse' TBA 'Berrylicious Muffin' TBA Idk give her friends pls 'Pets' Breadie has a giant pet wolf whose name is Pretzel, and he came to her upon Animal Calling. Pretzel is legitimately bigger than Breadie, and she rides him like she would ride a horse. He is very protective of her and probably sees her as a mom, just as she sees him as a son. He likes to snuggle up with her in cold nights and possibly serves as some sort of blanket + pillow combo. Pretzel is the cutest "little" guy around. Cinnamon Roll is Breadie's pet squirrel, and they are the bestest of friends. They're very similar to each other and Roll helps Breadie when she is stealing some baked goods. 'Romance' Breadie says that romance can wait, as she does have a lot of adventures to live before settling down with a possible husband or wife. She considers herself to be pansexual, but is still unsure about her romantic orientation. [[Julyette Hareson|'Julyette Hareson']] Breadie has a bigger crush than she probably should have on Julyette, if we're being honest. She looks at the next March Hare with stars in her eyes, and can't help but feel a little fainty when July's around. They haven't interacted much, but Breadie is perpertually infatuated with July's beauty, and she is absolutely smitten with her. Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: Chemythstry with Professor Rumpelstiltskin 2nd Period: Cooking Class-ic with Professor Momma Bear 3rd Period: General Villainy with Mr. Badwolf 4th Period: Home Evilnomics with Madam Baba Yaga 5th Period: Storytelling 101 with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 6th Period: Poison Fruit Theory with ??? Trivia *Breadie's birthday is on April 24th, making her a Taurus. * Breadie's full name is Breadie Sourdough Ellyjobell Scheppen Barmbrack. ** Breadie is a pun on the name Bradie and the word bread. Sourdough and Barmbrack are types of bread. Ellyjobell and Scheppen were names chosen by her mother, the first being the name of a maternal aunt and the second being her mother's maiden name. ***"Ellyjobell" and "Scheppen" are names listed for gnomes in the D&D 5e Player Handbook. *Breadie likes to hug tall people, and likes when tall people lift her up to hug her. **She also enjoys being carried around by taller people. *Due to her small size and small legs, she walks slower than most people - even if she is walking her fastest. *As a gnome, Breadie will live up to 500 years. Therefore, she is at least 100 years older than almost every student in Ever After High - a fact that she likes to take advantage. *Here is her Pinterest Board. *TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels